Episode 7872 (10th July 2017)
Plot Bob calls round at Mulberry Cottage to check up on Laurel and Arthur. Bob and Laurel still can't work out why Emma told Arthur that Laurel was ill. Emma receives a text from Laurel asking her to come round. In the café, Diane talks to Robert about her cruise but he's preoccupied looking at his investments. Faith reminds Eric that it's okay to be a bit off after the robbery but Eric insists he's fine. Delighted Lawrence receives a call confirming that the cottage in St Ives is now his and Ronnie's. Emma arrives at Mulberry Cottage where Laurel immediately confronts her about telling Arthur that she's ill, questioning why she'd do that. Emma insists Arthur must've got the wrong end of the stick. Laurel asks what Arthur did that was so terrible so Emma lets slip that the videos of Ashley have been ruined. Laurel is devastated to learn the videos are gone, especially as Dotty will never know her father. Laurel calls Arthur downstairs to assure him he's not in trouble and to get his side of the story. Finn works a shift behind the bar but Faith makes it clear he won't be getting paid as he's still on trial. Finn refuses to work for nothing so Faith sends him packing. Debbie continues to act hostile towards Harriet. The choir tease Harriet about Cain. Rodney moves his things back into Connelton View. Bob receives a letter from Carly. Laurel reveals to Arthur that she knows about the videos being broken and assures him it isn't his fault he broke them. Arthur apologises explains how he and Emma were in the church and she gave him an eighteen-rated game so she could watch the videos. Emma jumps in before Arthur says too much. Laurel assures Arthur that it was an accident and he should've just told her what happened. Fed up of Emma's interruptions, Laurel asks her to leave so she can get the truth from Arthur. After Emma leaves, Laurel asks Arthur to be totally honest and is surprised to learn that there was a video of Emma confusing Ashley. Arthur states Ashley and Emma were talking about the bridge James fell off and how Ashley saw Emma on the bridge with James. Laurel promises her son she believes him but is left confused. Cain pitches up at the church during choir practice so Harriet calls a break whilst they talk. Bob calls round to Tall Trees Cottage to tell Marlon about the letter from Carly. Marlon explains he had to let Carly go and Bob accepts Carly is where she needs to be. Bob reminds Marlon that he and April will always be family to him. Aaron isn't impressed that Robert has bought a pair of fancy gaming chairs for him and Liv, believing he should have other finical proprieties with a baby on the way. Robert reveals he invested the money that he got as a settlement from Lawrence and it paid off as now he has £580k, but even that doesn't impress Aaron. After Cain leaves, Harriet admits to the choir that she and Cain are together. Eric doesn't react well when Faith presents him with a personal safety alarm. Aaron can't believe Robert was sitting on all this money and didn't do anything when he used Gordon's tainted money to buy the Mill or whilst everyone was trying to raise money Sarah's treatment. Aaron doesn't buy Robert's story that he was doing this for them and Liv and declares Robert doesn't care about anyone but himself as he walks out. Lawrence and Ronnie toast to a new start. Laurel approaches Emma in the pub and pretends to be nice, but when Emma leaves, Laurel reveals to Bob that Ashley saw Emma on the bridge when James died. Laurel is determined to get to the bottom of what Emma is hiding. Cast Regular cast *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Living room *The Woolpack - Bar *Connelton View - Downstairs rooms *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *The Grange - Office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,070,000 (11th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes